


This night is sparkling

by Imnotweirdjustwriting



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 08:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13267725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imnotweirdjustwriting/pseuds/Imnotweirdjustwriting
Summary: Mush gets the short end of the stick and ends up sharing a bunk with Blink





	This night is sparkling

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Taylor Swift’s Enchanted cuz that’s the 2018 mood

“Everyone listen to me, please,” Jack pleaded to the rambunctious crowd of boys. They quieted slowly, mostly turning their attention to Jack. “We got a new newsie tonight so we are gonna need two people to share a bed for the night.”

The room erupted into arguments and yelling. 

“I ain’t gonna do it,” Race protested loudly to be heard over everyone else. 

Jack sighed, frowning at him. “I get it, Race. Just be quiet.”

Race stuck his tongue out at Jack but stopped talking. 

“All of you just listen,” Jack said to the crowd of newsies. “Quit complaining. Two of you are bunking up tonight at that’s that. All of you got your own bed on your first night so you don’t get to complain.”

The protests of the other newsies quieted down at his words. Jack looked around at all of them, clearly picking a target. Faces disappeared behind hats in desperate attempts to not be chosen. 

“Mush,” Jack said. Mush shrunk down like he could disappear in front of Jack’s eyes. “Can you share with someone else tonight?”

“Do I have to?” Mush asked. 

Jack threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “Yes! All of you are being terrible. Mush, find someone to share with. All of you, go to bed.” With that he left them to their nights, disappearing back to the rooftop with Crutchie. 

Mush sighed, looking around at the crowd of boys. He knew logically there was only one person he was willing to bunk with but he wanted to make sure. He couldn’t share with Romeo, his hands were too cold. Race would steal all the blankets. Albert talked in his sleep. That left just one person. 

“Blink,” Mush said, turning to him. “Could I share with you tonight?”

Blink nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

Mush knew where Blink’s bunk was without Blink showing him. He hesitated going there, distracting himself with anything he could. He checked on some of he younger newsies, brushed his teeth twice, debated if he wanted to share with Race instead. 

Eventually he gave up, sliding into Blink’s bunk next to him. 

Right away he was uncomfortable. The mattress felt wrong under him and he didn’t know how he was supposed to sleep without bothering Blink. 

He moved around, trying to settle in a way that worked. He wasn’t going to find one. 

“Just get comfortable,” Blink grumbled. “You’re moving too much.”

“I’m trying,” Mush said, a little exasperated. Blink wasn’t helping at all. 

Mush turned on his side. It was as comfortable as he was going to get. 

Unfortunately it meant he was looking right at Blink. Blink, who was also on his side. Looking right at Mush. 

Neither of them moved. 

The dim light that shone through the windows highlighted Blink’s face. Mush could practically trace the way the light fell across his cheekbone and jaw. Mush wanted to. He couldn’t make himself look away from Blink. At the way his soft hair seemed to glow, sticking up haphazardly because Blink never bothered to brush it. At the way his eyes looked in the near darkness. At the way he was looking at Mush, like he was seeing the same thing in him. 

Mush reached for his hand, taking it gently. Blink didn't pull away, just squeezed Mush’s hand. 

“Mush,” Blink said into the space between them. “Can I...?”

He moved towards Mush, their lips almost touching. 

Mush closed the distance between them, meeting Blink’s lips with a sigh. Blink let go of his hand and reached for his hip, kissing him hard like he was scared it was going to end. Mush moved a hand to Blink’s jaw, cupping his face as they kissed. The angle was awkward and a little uncomfortable but Mush found he didn’t care. He was holding Blink and kissing him and his lips were soft and his hands were warm and Mush didn’t want to stop. 

He moved closer, his chest against Blink’s as he kissed him. Blink made a noise against his lips, his arms wrapping around Mush’s waist. Mush felt dizzy in Blink’s arms. 

He pulled back, his hands holding Blink’s face. 

“Are you okay?” Blink asked him. 

Mush moved away from him, grateful as Blink hurriedly removed his arms. 

“Mush?” He asked again. 

“It’s okay,” Mush said quickly. “I just realized how late it is. You need sleep if you’re selling tomorrow.”

Blink laughed. “I’d much rather be kissing you.”

Mush was glad it was too dark for Blink to see his blush. “You need sleep, silly.”

Blink sighed. “I can kiss you tomorrow, right?”

Mush kissed his cheek. “Of course you can.”

Blink wrapped his arms around Mush again, pulling him close. “We can sleep now as long as you’re going to keep your promise.”

Mush grinned, burying his face against Blink’s chest. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ is this even finished? Who knows.


End file.
